Noche
by Im.aLoveSong
Summary: - Es hora de que me pagues todas las que me debes – Draco abrió sus ojos y movió los brazos inútilmente para zafarse de las ataduras, pero fue en vano. Drarry.


Noche

-------------------------

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
Harry **&** Draco.

**Advertencias**:  
Pareja Slash, 'Insinuaciones'

No leas si no te gusta el género. Conste que advertí.

**---------------------**

Exceso de velocidad y alcohol es algo que nunca se debe mezclar, pero qué más da. Hay estamos, detrás del volante, con la adrenalina a mil por hora, con los ojos lagrimeando a causa de la excitación, se sentía lleno, el grito del estéreo rompiendo la barrera de silencio que se veía en la noche, el espectáculo de luces que tenía al frente suyo, el viento revolviéndole el cabello y el corazón en su garganta. Se acerca una curva y gira un poco el volante, baja un poco la velocidad, solo lo suficiente para que la carretera no lo expulse, se siente bien y cuando está en un tramo recto, levanta la vista, el cielo esta estrellado y la luna rodeada por una pequeña niebla.

Rió estruendosamente sintiéndose vivo, sintiéndose joven… faltaba mucho para el amanecer, la noche seguía joven, seduciéndolo. Acelero mientras coreaba la canción, no recordaba su nombre ¿y acaso debía? Negó con la cabeza y se emociono al ver las luces de la ciudad. La ciudad que nunca duerme, abierta para él, invitándole a pecar.

Llega a su destino y detiene el carro con gracia, nada de chirridos, ese no es su estilo, los hombres se voltean a verlo con una ceja enarcada y las mujeres para darle una sonrisa insinuante, no le importo, ni lo primero ni lo segundo, sabía que era deseado sabía que era capaz de producir sentimientos contradictorios hasta en una monja. Su soberbia y arrogancia eran su perfume, su sonrisa galante era su disfraz de esa noche, y su mirada el gran misterio, no era el premio, el premio… era otra cosa. Rió divertido por las diversas reacciones y entro, sin pagar, sin dar identificaciones… él no era de esos.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, es un chico que se acerca a susurrarle algo, pero la música esta alta y no lo escucha, se deja llevar por la música y empieza a bailar con el desconocido, se contonea, se luce, atrae las miradas así mismo sin querer queriendo. Sus manos se mueven de lado a lado en el aire, sus caderas van de aquí a allá en un vaivén frenético y luego la canción se va volviendo suave y él se adapta al cambio, empieza una nueva música y así un nuevo estilo de baile. El alcohol quema su garganta, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la boca del estómago y luego caer y va liberando su esencia que se extiende hasta su cerebro o eso es lo que cree, es como si no hubiera fin, las luces del club en donde está, la música, los chicos, las chicas, todo lo hace girar en espiral.

Y es entonces cuando lo ve. Entre la multitud contoneándose igual o mejor que él, no mejor no, no hay nadie mejor, tiene ojos verde esmeralda que parecen relucir en la oscuridad, su mirada es hambrienta casi animal y esta clavada en él, se va acercando, deja a sus admiradores de lado y se abre paso sin esfuerzo y llega hasta él y comienza, van de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, es una competencia donde no hay ganador, donde no hay perdedor.

**¿Quién eres?** – pregunta, el otro sonríe con superioridad y Draco sabe que la respuesta en su mirada – **¿Me vas a decir…?** – un último intento, pero puede sonar patético y el no es así – **¿O lo tengo que adivinar?** – lo susurra en su oído y el pelinegro se acerca a él como si fuera a decir algo pero tan solo deposita un beso en su cuello.

Éxtasis.

Esa es la respuesta a todo, éxtasis, no hay identidad misteriosa ni adivinanzas, solo hay pasión y lujuria, con eso… no necesitas nada más. Una mano toma la suya con suavidad, arrastrándolo lejos de la pista y no se resiste, se deja llevar hasta las habitaciones.

Se queda confundido, están en un pasillo, iluminado con luz roja y con aspecto de túnel. La música se escucha con claridad pero a la vez se siente la lejanía… ¿A dónde van? No termina de formular la pregunta cuando él se voltea y le dedica esa mirada, aquella que le incita a seguir… siente intriga, curiosidad, y eso con alcohol tampoco es bueno… de hecho nada es bueno con alcohol y repetimos que 'Eso es lo de menos' llegan al fin del túnel y hay una estancia redonda. Hay cinco puertas y el morocho se da la vuelta para encararlo.

**¿Confías en mí?** – es la simple pregunta, sus manos no se han soltado y no lo harán. El rubio asiente por inercia, perdido en las orbes verdes, se deja llevar y entran en la segunda habitación, el rubio es depositado en la cama, le están ofreciendo una píldora que gustoso acepta, no entiende lo que el otro tiene planeado, y se empieza a preocupar cuando sus manos son atadas y su boca amordazada, la pregunta se queda atorada en sus cuerdas vocales '¿Qué pasa?'

**Es hora de que me pagues todas las que me debes** – Draco abrió sus ojos y movió los brazos inútilmente para zafarse de las ataduras, pero fue en vano.

_Ahora sí estaba perdido_.

* * *

Debo admitir, que no tengo idea de como escribí esto, en un momento escuchaba Elevation de U2 y luego abría word y empezaba a escribir. Debo decir que la música es mi musa más grande xD y nuevamente la canción no tiene nada que ver, pero en cierta parte me motiva a escribir. No creo que le haga continuación... mejor dicho, no sé como hacerla.

En fin, me despido.  
Críticas, felicitaciones, cualquiera de los botones que están abajo.

P.D: porque no solo los review me hacen feliz, también las otras opciones XD.


End file.
